Broken Past
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Ahito is sick and Thran is worried can Rocket get Thran to tell him whats wrong or will it all remain a broken past? P.S this is my first fic so be as nice as you can and dont flame


Broken Past

**Disclamer: **I own nothing *Bursts into tears*

Thran pov

Ahito is sick, its not the first time and its not the last. If the docters on Akillian are right, he picks up sickness really easy because of the illness he inhearated from our dad _thanks dad im sure he appriciates it_ but im worried all the same and its made worse by what i heard this morning when training was finished.

I was just going back to my room when i heard Simbi was talking to Arch I knew imeadiatly they were talking about Ahito."I've checked his medical records and its happend before but on a sightly smaller scale" Simbi said.

I tried to think back to all the times Ahitos been sick but none of them match up Unless............

NO! it couldn't be that any thing but that. I turned and ran.

I ran straight back to my room and curled up into a ball on my bed.

I stayed in that ball,at least i did untill Rocket walked in "hey Thran,Arch wants us back to do more training" he said

"Tell him im sick"I said tightning the ball I was in.

"You want me to lie?"he asked _is he dense?_

" yes"

"why?"

"Nothing, no reason"

"Thran you know your really bad at lying"

"Nothing , its nothing , goodbye Rocket"

"No" he said, hes starting to bug me

"Yes." I said still not moving from the ball I was in.

"Your gonna tell me whats wrong" he said

"Am I?"

"yes"

"No chance"I said

"ok" he siad "maybe I can guess"

"Try!" I challenge

"You wanna be an atacker"

"NO thats Mei ,are you sure you dont need glasses and a hearing aid !?"

"your mad cause of what i did to your video game?"

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GAME?" I demaned

"Nothing" he said quickly

"Fine"

"lets see your worried about Ahito?"

I stay silent and Rocket_ hes being such a weirdo abot this_ said "You know its not your fault"

But what Rocket doesn't know, is that it is or at least it was the first time...................................

"Thran talk to me." Rocket said

" it is my fault Rocket"I said

" WHAT? no its not!"

"It _was_" I reply

" Tell me." he begged

And for some reason beyond any comprehension of the mind i told him

"We were really young only about 7 , Ahito was sick but it was just the flu nothing major. Anyway he seemed to be o.k so mom and dad went.....er...somewhere to get .........er.....something i cant remember.

**Flashback (normal pov)**

_"We'll be back in a while honeys " Thran and Ahitos mom said closing the door as she and there dad went out.........._

" All i wanted to do was play footballbut i didnt want to leave Ahito on his own so i took him with me........"

_"Come on" the 7 year old Thran said pulling the 7 year old Ahito along to the park......._

"We had the park all to our selves I thought that was great,more room to play, this was way before i knew Ahito was golie matirial..."

_Ahito grabbed the ball out of the air and threw it to Thran,"no not like that"Thran said as he caught the ballon his chestand kicked it to Ahito, who grabbed it in his hands and threw it back to Thran_

_"At least try!"Thran said kicking the ball over Ahitos head .Ahito didnt even try yo do any thing._

_"now you stop using your hands!!" Thran yelled stalking off into the trees to get the ball leaving Ahito alone_

" I went to gat the ball" I say to Rocket"It took me ,like,20 minuets to find it and by the time I got back....."

_Thran came out of the trees with the ball saw Ahito on the growned_

_"Ahito!" Thran yelled running over and shaking his little brother who didnt move._

" He wasnt moving I did what any 7 year old would do , I yelled for help"

_"HELP! HELP!" Thran yelled,someone came out of one of the houses,sawwhat was going on and called an ambulance._

" at the hospital's where mom and dad found us, well really just got there first she was really angry

_" I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!" Thrans mom screamed at him_

_"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF TAKING HIM OUT SIDE?! "_

_" YOU KNEW HE WAS ILL!"_

_She slapped him hard across the face leaving a bright red mark_

"He had to stay in hospital for weeks it was penumonia or something on top of the fact that his narcolepsy was starting to show through"

"Narco- what?" Rocket asked staring at me blankly_ like thats unusual_

"Narcolepsy its the thing that makes him sleep all the time .do you watch t.v there was a programme on about it called _Nintey naps a day_"(**A/N : dont own that either)**

" Oh!"

" Anyway i'll never forget the first words out of Ahitos mouth when he came home ....."

_" I'm sorry i cant play football right , you probably never want to play with me again." Ahito said from his dads his dad carried Ahito back to his and Thrans shared room a tear slid slowly down Thrans cheek where the red slap mark still showed._

**End Flashback.**

"Thats just the type of person Ahito is,_ never mind him if everyone else is ok_.Just for once he should think of himself and if_ hes_ ok but he doesn't and all this is happening again and its all my fault!"

I finish and a weird silence hangs in the air untill

"Its not your fault Thran."

We look up to see Arch

"How much of that did you hear?"I asked

"Every thing from_ it is my fault Rocket_" he said

" so basically all of it then" I said

"Change of plans trainings been put on hold till tomorrow"he said"Thran ,Ahito will be fine "

" how can you be so sure?" I asked "He almost died last time it happend and Dame Simbi said this is on a bigger scale!"

" I just know that Ahito is in the best of hands and that can make all the difference "

I nod

" try to get some rest, you'll do Ahito or the team no good if you get sick"

I nod again.I'm starting to feel like Noddy all I need is a bell hat. But Arch is right I need to get some rest. I feel better maybe telling Rocket was a good idea...............

HOLD ON! Rocket will tell Tia ,Tia will definatly tell Mei who is obviously going to tell D'Jok and He'll tell Micro-Ice . And Micro- Ice will tell therest of the galaxy, it'll be in the papers tomorrow I can see it.

AHITO ABUSE!

evil defender almost kills golie in past

OR maybe Rocket wont tell anybody.

OH! who am I kidding I'm doomed


End file.
